


In Chismest

by Bronzeflower



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Kiwi, Like holy shit that's a masterpiece of game design, This is honestly just a reflection of how I felt during the chismest level, but jesus christ it made me feel things, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: It was oppressive. The smoke, the people, the clock that ticked and kept time. It overwhelmed the senses, made him feel like he was wasting time, made him feel like time was always running out, made him feel like the end was going to happen at any second, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.
Kudos: 35





	In Chismest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Even though the Bard uses he/him pronouns in this fic, that does not negate the fact that he is nonbinary. Anyway, enjoy

It was oppressive. The smoke, the people, the clock that ticked and kept time. It overwhelmed the senses, made him feel like he was wasting time, made him feel like time was always running out, made him feel like the end was going to happen at any second, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Kiwi wandered around the town of Chismest, simultaneously feeling like there was nothing to do and everything to do.

The man on the rooftop’s sad song echoed throughout the town, and almost every person he came across was miserable.

The main expectation was the mail lady, who kept making jokes and puns no matter how miserable everything got. She was the bright spot in a dreary town.

It made Kiwi feel guilty. He was supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be happy-go-lucky and joyful and full of life, but now he was just sad and miserable and dead like every other person in this god-forsaken town.

He got a job in the factory because he felt guilty about wasting time, wasting days, wasting weeks. The clock mocked him. It was always there, always looming, and forever and ever ticking. Mocking him for wasting time, wasting his life, leaving this town.

It was why he left. He couldn’t stand it. It stifled him. It made him feel trapped, like a cage.

Kiwi knew he had to shut down the factory. But… it was so big. So meaningless. It made him wonder if there really was a way he could shut it down.

Afterall, he was just one person. He couldn’t exactly do everything.

But, he supposed he had to do something. Because he had to do something that would give him access to the keys out of this town, and, if shutting down the factory let him get out, then he had to find a way to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I was looking through all my writing stuff and thought that this was reasonably finished and almost functions as an analysis for the Chismest level


End file.
